Smile
by divinecriticizer
Summary: Juvia Lockser made her resolve: Don't turn back, just keep walking and NEVER bother Gray again. But what will happen if fate stirs her resolve to its exact opposite?
1. Chapter 1

**SMILE**

By Divinecriticizer

Tears of heaven poured its heart in the city of Magnolia. It was an awful day; the sky was solemn and dark, the land was too wet and the thunder was rumbling- competing the loudest of clashes. But this havoc was nothing compared to a certain mage whose heart was horribly shredded by repeated heartbreaks she was receiving. Juvia Lockser wiped her swollen eyes from the unstoppable tears running to her cheeks.

She had enough. Enough of chasing, flirting and trying desperate measures to get _his _attention. And there, she cried again to pour her heart out.

_There was nothing to pour, since it's empty anyway…_ she thought and she was right. It had always been one-sided. _Everything. _And then she cried again, and sobbed. At the last of her consciousness, Juvia managed to wrap herself in her sheets as she wiped the last of her tears.

"Never bother Gray-sam-" She stopped to her tracks, finally closing her eyes as one of her tears rolled down to her temporal.

It was unbelievable. She was crying, on the verge of throwing herself somewhere creatures wouldn't dare lay a foot let alone a shadow of themselves. She was falling, and like a million times, she saved herself with a broken smile lingered in her lips…

"…Gray-san anymore."

…because no one would do it for her.

**Author's Notes: There you have it. Now now… let's have a toast of oatmeal bars now, shall we? I made my resolve: I promise that whatever happens, I will not abandon this story like how I did so many times ago. This concept was actually inspired by another Gruvia fic called _ The New Juvia _or something like that. BUT! I promise, it won't be similar to it! So please, give me your support! **

**:* -hug- :* -hug-**


	2. My Resolution

**Warning: _I'm tired and sleepy._ I have to go on a trip since I'm taking my education somewhere far. Let's just say I'm going home.**

**GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING MISTAKES MAY BE PRESENT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. :) **

* * *

**My Resolution**

By Divinecriticizer

It was the usual day at Fairy Tail; idiots showing off, drunkards bathing themselves a whole barrel of _'truth serum' _or the combination of the two, screwing their dimwitted selves and the _playful _beating of their comrades. It was still a mystery how the guild managed to take all the damage while giving the deceiving impression of a compact and dust-free infrastructure.

And there she was, humming happily as she took her time passing through Fairy Tail's ridiculously wide doors. Juvia Lockser strolled in the direction of a certain white-haired mage who was working as a barmaid.

"Oh. Good morning Juvia." Mirajane greeted casually, a familiar, soothing smile carved in her lips.

"Good morning Mira-san." The water witch plumped herself in the nearest chair she spotted. In a closer look, she looked sluggish and unenthusiastic. Putting that aside, she managed to order a lemonade from the barmaid.

"My, my… you don't look too well. Is there something wrong?" Mirajane asked, detecting a sense that it concerned about Juvia's_ one-sided _feelings for a certain exhibitionist. Putting the lemonade a little far from her elbow, Mira pressed the question a little deeper. "Well, how about telling me something about _that_?" her words were sincere and warm. She made sure to emphasize the last word so it'll leave Juvia the impression that she knew what the inner war she was having.

"Juvia!" The water mage suddenly jerked, sitting erect while calling her own name. Until she went back to her sluggish self, minding her own little world like nothing mattered anymore.

The white-haired mage's smile didn't waver. Her smile was rigid; she was still smiling at the water mage, and at last, the conservative water mage sit erectly, claming her lemonade as she gulped it whole like a desperate man traveling a desert.

"Ah…" The water mage prepared herself in confessing. She didn't know what words are to use and how to start. Still patiently waiting, Mirajane took the opposite seat in Juvia's direction; eager to listen to her heavy and pointless endeavors.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Now Mira-san knows it. Thank you, Mira-san. It really made Juvia felt better now that someone listened to her." Her voice was shaking and her eyes were glistening with tears. She quickly wiped it with her hand until she noticed something soft in her eyes' bony socket. It was Mirajane's handkerchief wiping her tears and preventing them to flow to her cheeks. "Now, now…" she smiled, still wiping off Juvia's eyes as well as the tears threatening to flow down. "We do not count the times we get hurt because of loving," she paused, and continued "…nor the time we have to wait." Mira stopped wiping the water mage's cheeks; her smile was getting wider and warmer and it made Juvia's heart skip a beat. "Because loving is voluntary, not a responsibility, right?" Juvia raised her head, her eyes shrinked, obviously surprised.

"But," She defended, lowering her head and she continued to speak. "…it hurts." that was the time she raised her head again and showed Mirajane the sweetest smile she could muster.

Meanwhile, Gray Fullbuster made his way to the counter, joining Juvia and Mirajane having the 'moment'. Juvia sensed him approaching, pulled herself together as she wiped her face with her own handkerchief.

"Oh, Gray." The white-haired barmaid greeted, wearing the familiar smile that Fairy Tail memorized a long time ago. "We're taking this mission." He showed her a paper fresh from the request board. It printed the words:

* * *

_Let's Go Monster Hunting!_

_We are currently in need of someone who can save us from the Vulcans. They destroy the rare herbal medicines we hardly planted and cultivated. Please do something to make them stop!_

_Thank you very much!_

_Reward: 450,000 J_

* * *

On the other hand, Juvia was focused in her lemonade and _only _in her lemonade. She did not even bother to steal a glance to the man she really loves. _It was better not to see Gray-san as well. _She thought. And just about she was about to leave, a familiar, low voice came to her ear. "Juvia, you okay?"

Gray Fullbuster.

"Um, Juvia is very much fine." She lied with a smile plastered on her pretty little face. She was facing him entirely, and after a second or two, she bid her farewell to both mages in the bar counter.

The day became a week until Fairy Tail's ultimate team came back from their job. Natsu, Lucy and Gray looked exhausted and wrecked. On the other hand, Erza and Happy seemed unscathed. They brought with them a bag of handy medicine, a souvenir from the last job they went to. Everyone casually greeted them, still…

Beers were flying.

Tables were dancing.

People were beating the crap out of others.

"**Everyone." **Erza began, inhaling as if taking the chance to gather the air she needed for she might never take pauses in talking. Everyone stopped. _This was Erza. _Erza was dangerous. They zipped their mouths and halted their jovial gestures. No more beer was flying, not even the tables were dancing.

"**Who told you to stop?" **The reequipping mage herself raised a wooden mug of beer, initiating to continue the glee inside the guild.

"Mira-san!" Juvia approached the barmaid, showing her a request paper freshly torn from the request board.

"Juvia will go to this mission." She informed her, receiving a smile from the Weekly Sorcerer's model.

* * *

_Sea Monster, No Longer!_

_We are troubled that our fishing business is declining rapidly because of a sea monster dwelling in our seas. It was cultured in a laboratory by an unknown scientist and accidentally let it escape from its true habitat. Please slay the monster for our ease._

_Thank you very much!_

_Reward: 130,000 J_

* * *

Mirajane puffed her right cheek. "Is there something wrong, Mira-san?" Mirajane released the air suspended in her cheek, smiling again with the familiar toothy beam. "You're not going to the mission alone. You need somebody whose magic is compatible to yours."

"Eh? But Gajeel-san's magic is not compatible to Juvia's." she protested, but not in the verge of yelling nor whining. It was a simple protest, tactful, but a bit immature.

"Mira, a caramel bun." Gray ordered, followed by Lucy's "A lemonade, Mira-san." The blonde smiled at the water mage, turning her full body to Juvia. "Ehh… you're going to a mission alone?" Lucy inspected the request, finding the context's thought a tough one. "She's not allowed to go without a partner." Mirajane butted in, holding the tray of food to the counter. "I told her not to go unless she finds one." She added, looking at Juvia whose cheeks were puffed like a kid losing her precious candy.

"Mira, what person does the request call for huh?" Gray said, munching his way to the caramel land. "Someone compatible with water." She replied, obviously referring to him. "I fink I men do da…" he replied, biting like a _civilized _person. "Juvia, that okay?" Gray turned to her, their eyes met and the _stupid_ girl averted her eyes quickly. "U-um…" she started to squirm, still had her eyes lowered. "It's water so Juvia can manage it." she defended her stand.

"Gray, you'll do it right?" she patted his shoulder, obviously counting on him.

"Sure."

"Um…" she cannot waver but her voice was failing her. "Um, Juvia remembered there was a job she wanted to do so..." she smiled, a stiff smile to elaborate.

"Eh... I thought this is the job you want." Mirajane defended, eager to want put Juvia and Gray together.

"Um... Mira-san, Gray-_san_ just-" to hell with '_san_.' he thought, he felt his chest sting, like it was stabbed by an invisible dagger. Nevertheless, she heard her continue. "...team so probably they will rest as well." Juvia defended, determined to keep her mind and pride standing. Her resolve was clear: Never bother Gray ever again. That includes chasing, the horrible suffix, the tricks to get his attention and the list just went on and on.

"But I don't mind. I want to do it too." He said.

_**She snapped.**_

"I'm gonna pass. If you want it that _**bad**_, do it _**yourself**_." Juvia said, never used first person to address herself, she's serious. Her sudden change of attitude surprised Gray, he didn't dare to talk back.

And everyone turned to their sight.

And eerie, suffocating atmosphere filled the bar...

And wild murmurs and whispers occupied the silence...

But Juvia continued to do her this and that.

"G-Gray... you actually want to do it with Juvia?"

"This guy really wanted to get laid after all!"

"Juvia's effort paid off!"

"Way to go Juvia! Gray!"

"Well she has above normal assests and her magic's compatible with him so..."

And he got what the _**PEOPLE**_ meant.

"Juvia that's not what I mean-"

"Juvia doesn't even want to think of Gray-san like that. Juvia will just pack her things and we'll go defeat the monster, Gray-san. We'll make everything quick." she stopped to her this and that. She was smiling, and her sweet smile was creepy, thought the appearance was sweet, one can distinguish the sinister to every muscle she moved to attain that smile. Her voice sent chills to the bones of the almighty Fairy Tail's guild members. The next thing they knew was...

She left.

_Dang, my chest stings._ The ice Mage thought.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**There you go! This chapter isn't soooo _you know..._ but anywayssss... there. I'm planning to take everything smoothly. from Boring to something like cookies! Okaaay! I'm halfway finished to it's third chappie and it's the mission, the hotel room, a single bed and those kinds of fluff. I'm not scoring some lemon by the way. maybe when I like to. but maybe never. Boooooof. there there.**

**3**


	3. Mission

Mission

By Divinecriticizer

The land was cracked and dry. Even the particle of its components were carried by the wind and so the leaves. The sky was azure, cloudless and ruthlessly hot. It was the time when one cannot expect hurricanes on their way in traveling to their respective destinations.

Gray Fullbuster, a mage of static ice make journeyed his way like a man going for a naked mile. He was feeling and _looking _hot. He didn't mind it, it was usual for him. It was a habit and everyone was aware of his stupid, or a better description would be pathetic. If there was Biology or acupuncture class their guild, he can be the _perfect _model.

Juvia most of the time if not, all through the journey averted her eyes and distanced herself to the mage ahead of her. It was uncomfortable. He was in his boxers, she _is _a lady, he _is _a young, capable man and he _should _know that. The trees engulfed them were dominated with the wind and thus dancing. It was the only sound heard around them. Neither was speaking, neither wanted to but it was really suffocating and awkward. One cannot take the awkward silence that bothered them both and hence, one spoke.

"Are you really okay, Juvia?" Gray asked. There was obviously something fishy to her disposition right now. He knew her as the clingy water Mage who was really, seriously infatuated with him. And what happened to that persona of her?

"Nothing. Gray-san, focus on the mission right now, the mission is to stop the monster, not meddling within Juvia's personal bubble." she smiled again, but this time it was a little bit of sweeter, and the _evil, evil, evil_ smile was present, _again. _

And he broke.

What happened to her, exactly? Did her sweet disposition towards him somewhere far?

He was in serious trouble, **BIGTIME**.

"Juvia."

"Yes?" she sounded cold, yet smiling.

"If we defeated the monster, tell me what bothers you."

"It has nothing to do with Gra-"

"It has something to do with me. You stopped being annoying and it's bothering me."

She got herself off guard. If she can just cry in his arms like a baby and tell him what's wrong... To tell him how much it hurts... tell him she loves him with all her might...but she can't. She must not.

"..."

_I love you. It hurts, do you know that?_

* * *

Grailfield Sea

"This sea monster..." Juvia informed, "be careful, Gray- _**Whaaa!**_" she was wrestled by the monster itself, the fruits of staying off guard. She was banged through out the sea floor, to its abyss; didn't it state that her sanctuary was Poseidon? "_**Juvia!**_"

The God of Holy Waters.

"Gray-san! Make a Tower to level with its size, Juvia will supply Gray-san with water to make larger lances and Juvia will support Gray-san from its back!" she choked; her plan better work out!

She summoned the water to rise up, forming large bodies of spear and tower for lances and risers; trapping the monster in which its only hope was to surrender.

"Ice Make, Lance!" and thus it pierced its salty flesh, throughout it's front or it's back.

The dealt damaged secured that they performed their mission well enough.

"Juvia. Let's-" with such huge spear made of ice, he sure can be reckless at times. "Gray-san used all his energy. Juvia thinks Gray-san and Juvia must stay in an inn for the night."

And they did. As embarrassing as it is, only a room left and a room contains **ONE** bed which means...

"J-Juvia thinks Gray-san must occupy the bed for Gray-san is weak." she reasoned out, still looking for her pajamas in her packed things. Seriously? Someone was toying with them and she knew it! _No wisecracks and control yourself! Dominance! Dominance Juvia! Once you're hooked, your life is over. _She stayed strong to her resolve, thinking of the worst possibilities that may happen _only _in her wildest of imaginations.

"Well I think I can't let a lady sleep uncomfortable and cold in the floor." He went out of the shower room, there, half naked. A towel in his lower part, and another in his dripping wet hair. Juvia accidentally turned his eyes to the naked man in front of her, and at the sight of him like that, she fought herself hard not to pinpoint a _certain _part and shout at her loudest. She bit her lip, turned away and the most idiotic happened: she blushed.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Juvia._

"Juvia can make a water bed." she fought herself from blushing that hard. No, it was not right! Absolutely not right!

Inner Juvia: Oh it is sooo right! Don't you think this picture even appeared in your dreams? Your Gray-sama all wet, fresh from the fragrance of shower's humid, laying with him in one be-

_Oh shut up Juvia. _She was having her inner debate while confirming the verdict.

"Well, I guess you first take a shower before we talk about it. I don't mind sharing the bed you know." he said nonchalantly, like it didn't matter to him that he was literally _sleeping_ with a woman!

"I'll take a shower first." she said, without even turning her head. Juvia closed the door and leaned on it, clutching the cloth in her chest as if to stop her heart from beating.

_No! This is not right! _

She said to herself, Not even a single thing was right! From meeting him, falling for him, wanting him and ultimately, needing him. But all of these were useless, in the end, these were nothing, even a single ray of hope, not a thing.

_Where is Juvia's dignity?_

She undressed herself, revealing her supple body. She was conservative, so it was rarely seen if she would break her rules, but taking a bath, well, it'll be icky if she doesn't remove her clothes right? She turned on the shower and that will be the end of those weird descriptions before this becomes a lemon.

She went out of the shower room, mentally prepared of whatever that happens tonight or prior they travel back to the guild. Her eyes searching for Gray before she stepped out from the tiles. Juvia was fully dressed and it consisted of a royal blue pajamas; Simple, and yet, 100% comfortable. She put her dirty clothes somewhere but the author was not really sure where, and went to the side table to get her comb. Her curly hair was gone now, a cute, blue, long, wavy replaced those. It was dripping wet so she dry it up with a towel and comb.

* * *

**A/N: **I always do this but I just comb it up when it's completely dry. and I don't rub my hair by towel, I just squeeze it with towel. I know, the hell you care... poooo.

* * *

"Well? So how do we sleep?" Gray entered the room, opening the issue of where to sleep.

"Juvia can make a water bed." she suggested. _I can't sleep with you, after all._ She continued in her head. "Gray-san can take the bed since he really needs it." She answered, doing the hand signs to make a waterbed.

To her surprise, the light went out of a sudden and she felt an arm that pulled her in the bed, covering her with the blankets. She already knew what was happening, like in the movies, in the novels, in the television dramas, in her dreams…

_Juvia: Don't blush! Don't you dare blush! Gray-san accidentally slipped his hands! Nothing personal! _

"U-um…" she was nervous.

"What?" he asked, a firm inquisition was dignified in his voice. It was not the tone of an annoyed person but it was strong, firm yet gentle.

"M-maybe Juvia can sleep in the floor." She insisted, but not thoroughly sincere. The truth was she felt comfortable, warm (though ironic for him being an ice mage) and protected by his strong, muscular arm in her waist and his palm in her back. He was not clearly letting go and she didn't want him to.

Gray, on the other hand was into sleeping. Yet, he did not want to let go for some reason. Not that he was still skeptic about her sneaking and sleeping in the floor but it was something else. Her head fitted the gap of his head to his torso and her hair was damp and sweet smelling, and her torso was soft and warm, her waist made a perfect nook for his arms to rest into. She acted like a pillow to him and for her, it was stupid, but that was what her mind was telling her.

He nuzzled and exhaled through his nose, her strands of hair were moving, at chilled her though it was warm. Juvia's muscles were still tensed but Gray's weren't. He was just asleep, like a baby until she moved a little to free herself unwillingly.

"I won't do anything. Just sleep now."

There was warmth in his words. Something warmer than the sight she saw in the Phantom Ark. He embraced her even more. And for that, her face felt warm to hot. Good thing it was dark so she didn't have to hide whatever tint of color she had in her cheeks.

Neither moved.

"Juvia."

"Hm?"

"What happened to you?"

"Juvia is tired. Juvia wants to sleep for tomorrow's travelling back to Fairy-"

"Answer my question."

Fall. Drop. She closed her eyes.

"..."

Thank goodness it was dark. He could've seen her crying like an idiot.

"G-Gray-san needs to rest." her voice is failing her, she cannot waver, no, not in front of him.

"Just answer my question and I'll sleep after."

_I love you. I love you that it hurts to admit that I love you. That everytime you push me I thought I'll die. That you have always been a part of my everything though I'm nothing but a friend, an ally, a guild member, a comrade. Do you know how much that hurts me that that's all I can be to you? I'm not expecting you to repay me with everything you have and lose everything you had been for me because I know that would be out of mercy. Pity. So I decided to muster the wholeness of my courage so I can finally, live again not the way I was but the one stronger not to have her heart broken by an ice mage. By you. Waking up is hell for me. Taping my emptiness is a walking tragedy I carry for the rest of my life. Do you think smiles and laughs always show what's inside? Do you know how hard it is to smile to tell everyone you're okay? No it isn't! Those were the smiles I saved for you! I was intending it for you and only you to see! Not some kind of a fake where it turned to be but for some bliss for having us settling down. I love you, but I won't, I can't, I do not blame you for all of this. I just want to be far away from you so it won't hurt. So I'll bury everything, so I'll live._

These were the things she wished she can say. It wasn't easy.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

"Hey, you okay?" he felt something wet.

"..."

"I guess you're sleeping. Then I too."

Neither moved and yet, it started to rain.

FIN.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that! kinda bloody if you ask me. Well to tell you honestly, I don't know what to say in the loooooooooooong letter of feelings Juvia wanna convey. I got totally stuck on Natsu saying "Yana Kutta!" (Hell no!) for some reason, I find it soooo cute. I'm just wonderin'... why are all female adults in Fairy tail have BIG boobs? haha! I'll find the answer one day! Bye for now!**

**Laury rose:No, I am not French, maybe I happen to know the word because I often linger in bookstores and book sales and it got stuck in my subconscious and using it in the process. Just wanna clear it. ANYWAYSSSS... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW. AND THOSE WHO REVIEWED (the first three) **

***wickwick83bels**

***Ushiio**

***Laury rose**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! the readers and favorites, follow or whatever they say, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! the 'O' doesn't stand the 'so' in my thank you!**

**Chappie three is UP! cheers to that. **

**;)**


	4. Fate's Intervention: Part 1

Fate's Intervention

_Forever and almost always_

_No, it ain't right to just love me when you can baby_

_Ain't gonna wait patiently_

_I won't wake up everyday just hoping that you'll still care…_

_~Kate Voegele: Forever and Almost Always_

By Divinecriticizer

It was both a huge amount of dismay and a relief that Juvia will soon be heading back to Fairy Tail. It was a relief for her to be free from the uneasiness of her palpitations, electric currents and numerous hyperventilations. It was dismay for her because the feeling was pathetically great. As much as she hated to admit, Juvia hated this mission to end. It was blissful for her staying with Gray's arms, inhaling his scent before she slept, and after she woke up. And the hardest part would be cutting it off just when she started to be used to it, _just like that. _

The question was left unanswered. She didn't have to courage to be honest and to lie. The thought of her taking the said options made her stomach churn. The quietness between the two created uneasiness; Gray did not press his question any more but promised to himself to ask it somehow… when things finally become normal. But what was _not_ normal in the first place?

He also thought that maybe, just maybe he was thinking too much. But soon followed after, in the back of his mind said that something was not in its place. It felt like Juvia was getting far, far away from him. It made him scowl inward and outward. He didn't understand himself anymore. The thought of her away from him was agonizing—yet he did not understand why.

It took them a few hours of combined walking and running to reach the guild. Still no attempt of talking to each other, they went straight to their familiar nook and stayed there, like no mission happened. Gray unconsciously stripped off his shirt and cozily seated on one of the tables. Juvia on the other hand just sit on the counter and stretched her arms, clutching the table counter. Mirajane, excited to hear their little _adventure _greeted her with a smile.

"Welcome back. How was the mission?" she asked, putting a class of lemonade beside the water mage though she didn't really order anything. "Fine." Juvia mumbled, not really in the mood of talking. She was too preoccupied with the rampant things running through her head. His scent, his warmth, his feel still lingered in her. It burned, yet not agonizing. But what truly bothered her was the statement Gray said during the mission.

"_You stopped being annoying and it's bothering me…"_

Why did it bother him? He was suppose to not care at all like he did and she was to be left forgotten together with the feeling she _has_. She was supposed to get hurt but why did she felt so… happy? Did that mean he cares about her? Did it mean she has a chance to fulfill all her fantasies, _decent _fantasies that she was having?

Or maybe she was just over thinking everything? _ Juvia hopes not. _She thought, gaining back her composed self, sitting erect, sipping her lemonade in the process. Mirajane pressed her questions no more and just satisfied herself looking at the water mage's face, getting the hint that something huge happened. The Take Over mage glanced at Gray— he seemed to be disturbed. He looked so irritated, so threatened and yet, curious. His face said it all. Juvia was trying to stay away from him, and it alarmed him. He felt chagrinned, lost. It amused the barmaid to see them like that. Not because she was an insatiable sadist who wanted to see them in that state but because she knew that they were aware of what was happening between them. "Mira-san, Juvia will go home today." She said weakly, carrying her stuff, ready to go home. "Sure, be safe." Mirajane replied, beaming as she gathered the empty glass that was carrying lemonade before. Juvia did not bother to glance at Gray's direction. But Gray was looking at her, as if reading her mind. Mirajane observed what was happening as smiled at her self. She was happy,

_This two will have a chance. _She thought followed with a back-flip in her mind.

* * *

Lucy Heartifilia was busily reading a book, drinking the last of whatever she was drinking and sensed the uneasiness Gray was holding. She looked to where the ice mage was looking and was surprised it was Juvia he was looking at! She went back in studying Gray, and accidentally taking a glimpse of Mirajane's jovial face, looking at Juvia and Gray alternately. Until she noticed the summoner was looking at her, her smile widened. It was understood that the barmaid was calling out for her. She stood and went to the counter.

"I think you are aware?" it was a question, but that was unnecessary, Mirajane knew she knew what she meant, and nodded. "_We _can help." Lucy said, finally got herself something worthy to do. "I got something that sounds like a plan." The stellar mage proposed. It was a fortunate thing Gray went outside; probably go somewhere to hang around. He left the guild without saying a word, not even listening, or he might not hear Natsu's and Erza's complains and questions. It was a good thing indeed, a _very, very _good thing to plan something.

_Get your rest Gray, Juvia. You will need it. _Lucy thought mischievously, accompanying her teammates as she launched the plan that formed in her head.

Fairy Hills was quiet and peaceful as usual. Juvia lay down, thinking of the same things that rumbled her head. She hated to admit it herself, she was happy, and at the back of her head, she was anxious. Juvia was getting her hopes up and it was not right. If she again, hoped some miracle would happen and Gray will fall in love with her— _again_, _it's not right because it's definitely not happening. _She thought. She was too dazed in her thoughts that she almost missed her telephone ringing. The water mage picked it up.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Oh, Juvia!" A familiar voice was on the other line. She almost choked; it was Lucy. But why was she calling her? Her suspicion rose.

"Yes, Lucy-san?" She replied, as politely as she could.

"Hey, listen. We decided to have a sleep over at my crib. I wonder if you could come?" It sounded like a question but she deciphered it was a command.

"Um… may Juvia ask who will be at the sleep over?" she asked, her suspicion grew.

"Well, Erza, Natsu, of course count me in. Gray said he thinks couldn't come." She replied, a tint of regret in her tone.

"Juvia will go then." She said, half relieved, half gloomed.

"In my crib, right now." She said, hanging the receiver to its place.

* * *

Lucy Heartilifia's: 6:45 PM

"Oi, Natsu! Try not to burn the chicken!" Lucy was chopping onions and mixing cream for her potato salad recipe. She was starving, and she wanted to eat something edible other than her beloved potato salad. Meanwhile, Erza was chopping with her inhuman pace, the boiled chicken breast, needed for Lucy's mighty potato salad. Her kitchen was in chaos; the counter was filled with unnecessary things, potato peeling, water splashes, onion peelings, cream, salt and mixtures that were proven to be debris hence, not needed any longer. Her oven was nearly burned and terribly whacked since it was already Natsu's fire roasting the chicken.

His patience was thinner than usual. Though he and Happy were cooking in their own comforts these past few days, (they were having money shortage) he cannot cope with the 'cook and eat' system Lucy was having. Meanwhile, Gray and happy were preparing the sleeping bags, pillows and other night stuff they brought together. It was not long since the doorbell rang.

"Gray, can you get it?" Erza plead, now doing the dishes in an inhuman speed. "Happy, go get it." he passed the plea to the busy Exceed. "Erza, Gray doesn't—" the ice mage froze the cat's lips, sealing it to avoid his mouth from saying unnecessary information that might provoke the Reequipping mage. Weakening his grasp to the Exceed's hanging green bag in his neck, Gray marched to the door, right hand on his pockets, he strolled his fingers to the knob, grabbed its full size while twisting it— and he cannot believe what he was seeing.

The group in the kitchen was watching the fruits of their plan, obviously happy over the triumph they were experiencing. They glanced at each other, discreet about their smiles that wanted to turn into an audible cackle. The ice was melted upon Happy's mouth, probably because of Gray's sudden rise of temperature or the lack of concentration in his part when he saw _someone _he never expected to show up.

"Juvia."

"G-Gray-san?"

And the winner in the staring contest was _no one. _

"Gray, is that Juvia?" Lucy asked, already knew the answer but wanted to cover up the reality that she knew what was happening.

The bottom line?

_Make them confess._

FIN.

* * *

**Author's Notes: There you have it, chappie four part one. I'm really busy right now but don't worry I'll updat. I won't chicken out to that promise. I'LL UPDATE!**

**Anywaysssss, THANK YOU FOR THOSE FOR REVIEWED, THANK YOU SO MUCH, I'LL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS, I PROMISE. YEP, I P.R.O.M.I.S.E.! **

**reading and reviewing makes my whole day a lot better. :***

**~divinecriticizer.**


	5. Truth and Misconceptions

**WARNING: FLUFFY SCENES. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. :D**

* * *

Truth and Misconceptions

By Divinecriticizer

It was a heart-skipping moment for Gray Fullbuster. An annoying and illogical pounding can be felt of his chest, as if his ribcage was going to break at any moment. He was frozen; his eyes shrank, obviously shocked by the sudden appearance of Juvia Lockser in Lucy's doorstep. The water mage was also lost in his eyes, persistent to cut the unspeakable connection and think of something to say. She failed to show her practiced smile in front of him, resulting for her to avert her eyes while thinking of something, _anything _to say.

"J-Juvia, are you…?" Gray stupidly stuttered in front of the water mage. He was hesitant to approach the mage in front of him but did it anyway. Pathetically, he didn't have anything sensible to say.

"Yes," she cut him in the middle of his question, "Juvia was invited by Lucy-san." She kept her composure on and greater, locking her gaze to the man in front of her. _To the man she really loves. _She sweetly smiled, though Gray can sense something sinister and somber in it. He observed her luggage; a sleeping bag, and a bag that probably contained her stuff. He reached her face up to his eyes, unnoticed that they were mirrored by each other's orbs.

It was peaceful. The chaos in their stomachs halted, replaced by something warm and comfortable feeling. Not until the silence was broken.

"Oi, don't just stare there, let her in Gray!" Erza ordered, devoting herself with Lucy's potato-chicken salad. They blinked and somewhat got the logic when someone you know was standing at your doorstep: let them in. And once more, everything between them was awkward. "Hey, Juvia! Drop your things then come over here." Lucy said, bending her head to indicate her to come. She did but then a voice followed her step. "I'll fix the bed Gray!" Happy said, shooing the static ice maker to go somewhere.

He smirked, getting out of the apartment, on clothes strolling under the starless sky. Happy on the other hand altered to positions of the bed. There sleeping positions were perfectly rearranged. And thus…

(The top will be the right and the bottom will be left)

**Erza.**

**Lucy.**

**Juvia.**

**Gray.**

**Natsu.**

**Happy**.

If either Gray or Juvia complains about their planned arrangement, they have a back-up plan. While Gray was preoccupied with his thoughts outside, Juvia on the other hand, was busily changing her clothes to her comfy ones. Her attire was simple: A white loose T-shirt, and a pair of under-knee royal blue leggings. She let her hair loose, forming waves in her shoulders and in her back. Juvia took a shower before she departed in her apartment so the water mage did not bother repeat the same process again. Erza and company came in, simultaneous with Gray who had his thoughts and feelings wrapped up. His demeanor was cool as ice, but his butt was shaking in stupidity and cowardice. He already forgot how to talk to her. He hated to admit it, but she had changed, and he made her do it. He hurt her, too deep to heal so easy, and to make things worse, he himself was unconscious of the things going not only around him, but also _inside _him.

_He loves her. _

Now, he knew what was happening. All the denials, discreet happiness, disturbances in his heart—it made all sense. He _loves_ her. But wouldn't say it; not until she smiles how she used to. Not until her bleeding stops, not until she loves him again. And if ever the time comes that she will, Gray Fullbuster will kiss her with every inch of his life, making up the time of desperations, sadness and longing. Then he will give her a thing that will worth more than a wedding ring, so he can take the chance of giving her his last name…

"The bowl of potato-chicken salad was served, the chicken was chopped and the beverages were in each other's cup. Everyone gathered in front of the television, with their sleeping bags on, they scattered around the cramp living room, making themselves at home. Erza in the center sofa, all alone, Natsu in the floor, beside him was Lucy; Gray in the adjacent sofa near Natsu and Lucy and Juvia at the back of Gray, in the floor. Lucy took the liberty of bringing out her recent DVDs at all genres, while Erza was helping herself with the potato salad. There was _Coming Soon, Insidious, Quarantine, Inkheart _and_ The Dictator._

Erza was too infatuated with the creaminess of Lucy's potato-chicken salad when Natsu dared to perturb her. ""Oh! Erza! You have a perfect movie here to watch! The dictator! Let's watch—" a spanking cut his criticism followed by another spanking from Erza's. The movie was playing, (Coming Soon) making Lucy scream while using Natsu's arm as a protection in the process, Erza shivering and biting her pillow while maximizing her grasp in the bowl of potato-chicken salad. Gray stole a glimpse of Juvia behind him who had her eyes closed, terrified of the character hunting a poor, kid, desiring for an unattainable freedom. Once the planners had a chance, Lucy screamed, Natsu '_accidentally' _grabbing Gray's foot, in the process causing him to fall at Juvia's top; Lucy forced herself to topple Erza's seat so she would also fall on Gray's back.

The planners were ruthless and creative. Their plan went absolutely perfect and the outcome was hilarious yet very convincing. Erza at the most top stuck in the weight of the couch, Natsu and Lucy on the side, safe.

The water mage winced at weight on top of her. It was hard yet warm. She opened her eyes and a very creative curse pulsed her ears to shot her eyes open. She never wanted _this _to happen.

She was stuck under Lucy's furniture, but prior to the furniture came the man protectively flung his right arm to her head while the other on her waist, never intending to let her get a bruise, not even a scratch. His breath tickled her ears, listening to his pants of desperation of protecting her. The water mage's eyes shrank, surprised with the sudden turn of events from an eerie horror movie to a heart-skipping _actual_ melodrama. Gray Fullbuster lifted his head, scrutinizing her with a huge amount of relief, unaware of the close proximity that pressed them with Erza's weight along with the furniture. They were in an intimate position for a long, awkward time. (Or so they claimed.)

_Not to bother him anymore._

But she was frozen, her mind completely shut down for the likes of her! Gray was looking at her, absolutely stunned because he never expected that she's more beautiful up close than he imagined her to be. Due to the 'oh-so-protective' arms of the ice maker, he felt her warmth, already used in such a short span of time. Gray would have lost his mind, but he controlled himself, and it was too hard that he want to give in and just take her away.

Neither blinked, yet they gulped. The water mage blinked, already coming for her senses. Gray too, was gaining his lost composure, stood hurriedly, shooing the weird stares and comments of his fellow team members. Juvia on the other side stood up, "U-um, Juvia will go to the bathroom, Lucy-san, where is it?" she asked, as calmly and kindly as she can. She was trying real hard not to blush, and her cheeks abided to, her face shown a glowing Juvia, in which the rest thought was _really_ unconvincing. "U-um... get past the kitchen then there's the bathroom." Lucy answered, wanting to scream due to the splendidly accomplished first plan that she planned herself. Juvia went off, as calmly as she was prior the _'disaster' _happened. As soon as Juvia was out of sight, he too excused himself and went outside.

Juvia was in the bathroom, all flushed out. Her heart was racing, she even felt it going out of her ribcage, and her body was on fire. She locked the door and splashed her face with cold water, (she turned the water to an icy one) which reminded her of Gray, and what happened earlier. She continued to splash her face with water, hoping to clear her head with all the _unnecessary _emotions and things that she _used to believe_ and prepared to go outside. _They might get suspicious. _She thought.

Gray Fullbuster was once again, strolling under the starry sky, getting his thoughts and emotions all wrapped up. It was the hardest thing he ever did in his entire life after Ur's death: Controlling himself. And the one that made it hard for him was _her._

_Juvia Lockser._

Inside were three heads repressing their laughter. It was the most sadistic thing to do, forcing to confess someone in the _hard _way. And to admit, they enjoyed it. Just their faces on the verge of giving in to the other and trying to control their emotions was priceless. They checked on Gray, who seemed to appear like he wanted to jump off the window and kill himself in shame, made them feel satisfaction and achievement on their behalf. _At least they're aware that something is happening. _Moreover, Gray seemed to realize that Juvia did blush when the 'disaster' happened. _I guess he's not entirely an ultimate idiot. _Erza thought.

The three heads waited for them. They turned their repressed, wild giggles to an innocent, happy faces. The ice mage was at a composed state, but still unconvincing. Juvia on the other hand had no remnants of reaction in her face just that she avoided Gray's eyes that were lowered as well. Both seated in their designated seats, aware that they were facing each other in their peer circle. "Well... we have 4 movies left. D'you wanna watch more?" Lucy asked lazily as she helped herself with the chocolate chips they brought out. She laid her head in the sofa.

"I'm bored..."

"Let's fight!"

"..."

"Pooyee..."

".."

"Everyone, what do you want to do?" Erza asked.

"Whatever..."

"Erza! Fight me!"

"Up to you..."

"Eat fish..."

"..."

"Do you wanna watch another movie?" she asked again.

"Yeah sure."

"Hell no!"

"About fish..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?" she twitched. She's reaching her limits.

"Yeah..."

"I challenge you!"

"Beats me."

"..."

"DECIDE!" she snapped. Everyone was in the verge of life and death. Well, exaggerating.

"U-um..." Juvia finally said something. "Juvia brought some cards so..."

"Hey! Let's play strip poker!" Natsu suggested, his mind flying to La La Land of maturity. "When did you even had that mind?!" Erza spanked his head, throwing him back to planet Earth. "I have a better idea." Lucy suddenly liven up, explaining the rules of the game she suggested.

"Yeah, I wanna play that!"

"Let's try!" and everyone agreed to do the planned game.

_Name: Saint Peter (I dunno, but that's the name we have here so I guess it varies on culture.)_

_Objects needed: A blindfold, and a dark place!_

_Players: Unlimited! _

_Mechanics: The 'it' will be decided by putting each players' hand on top of each other, eliminating the one with different hand side (whether its the back of the hand or the palm) Only one can be the 'it', and when the 'it' is selected, he/she will be wearing a blindfold, turn him three times and start searching for a person in a dark room! The 'it' will guess whoever he/she touches. The 'it' must never let his/her victim to escape. If he/she does, the guessing is nullified. If the guessing is incorrect, he/she will remain the 'it' but not if otherwise. The participants aside from the 'it' must not get out of the premises, or hide in totally cramped area. (The cabinet etc...) They can be groups or in twos, they can even use each other as shield or even exchange with each other's clothing. _

"Well, we have a damn luck. It's Natsu. He has a great sense of smell. But I must not lose!" Erza said. "Lucy! Lend me your ear." she said, obviously pairing up with Lucy while the two was left out but decided not to pair up.

And thus, the game-plan began.

The lights were off, everything was quiet, Natsu was busy staring in the blindfold while relying in his sense of smell. Happy was in the far _far_ corner of Lucy's house, burying himself with Lucy's clothes. Erza and Lucy brought a pillow with them acting as shield. They also exchanged clothes so Natsu won't determine who was who.

On the other side, Gray was crawling while lifting his senses, alarmed that the flame brain might come over and sniff him. No one wants that. Not to a pervert like him being a gay around this freaky little game. Juvia on the other hand, settled in a corner, buried herself with blankets. "Oright! I can smell you..." _sniff sniff._ Okay that was gross and, salamander turned left, sensing a familiar smell of his comrade.

"Lucy!" he said, groping her waist in the process. She tried to escape, but luckily she couldn't, which proved that she was the real deal. "Natsu, just don't grab someone's hips! At least grab me in the arm!" she lectured, while watching the sniffing flame brain removed the blindfold. The light was on and again, it was turned off.

"Ugh! I'm gonna get someone!" she encouraged herself, thoroughly patting her hands in the dark as she waited to feel someone's presence.

5 minutes.

.

.

.

.

10 minutes

.

.

.

.

"Lucy... Hurry up; I can't stare in the dark forever!" Gray complained, leaving Lucy clues to his whereabouts. Upon realizing it, he quickly crawl somewhere far, in the corner where Juvia was. She was quiet all this time; maybe their _'moment_' still had the drug on her. Gray's face showed a tint of pink, remembering their little 'staring-contest-while-sandwiched-together' moment. He sensed a living creature beside him, oblivious it was Juvia. Alarmed that it might be Lucy, he distanced himself only to tackle something hard—an iron board. _DANG_, it's not a great time! Lucy followed the noise, followed by continuous thuds of Juvia and Gray's knees. Gray thought it was Lucy catching up to him and Juvia thought of escaping because of the sudden noise.

_ .Tap._

It dawned to Gray that Lucy was nowhere in his rear. Then who was at his back catching up? It alarmed him, Lucy was coming, he's gonna be 'it'! Someone whimpered, son of a lion, he didn't have enough option but to grab the one nearby and covered _her_ mouth. He was glad she did shut up for good until a moment later...

"Erza!" Lucy said, finally catching someone to free her from the agony of being an 'it'.

"Tch." the queen of the fairies replied, and the light was shining again. Now it was gleaming in brightness that the one he grabbed was the last person he wanted to grab right now. The atmosphere was steamy, since Gray was sitting his butt on the floor, legs apart, Grabbing Juvia's neck with his right left hand while the other was in her mouth. It wasn't the best position imagined but hell... It sure looked like an attempted rape.

"Oy! Don't practice your moves here, porn-star!"

"As if! Don't sniff people you perverted gay!"

"Don't speak your thoughts, bastard!"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Bring it on!"

"**You want to fight**?" Erza asked, putting the blindfold in her, with an icy tone in her voice.

.

.

.

.

"Let's all get along!" The ice Mage declared, and as anticipated, followed by an irritating mockery of Happy's 'Aye sir!' in the process.

And that's left was darkness and silence.

Erza never missed even a decibel of sound. Not even a thud of knees or the pulling of blankets. She can hear all of it. She may not been showered by raised olfactory senses like a certain dragon slayer, in her opinion, hearing is a gift, and a strong one is another. Everyone has their own weaknesses, and be grateful to have one. It means you have something to overcome and learn.

_Thud._

She heard it and was alarmed. Her footsteps were inaudible, her arms patting the darkness. It was a thud so probably they're doing a four-leg walking. By that intuition, she bent down, again, patting her hand in case of intrusion or a person playing tricks on her since she's incapable of telling who was who.

After a couple of minutes, she touched something hard. And sweaty, and moving, and cold, and shaking.

_What does that mean?_

She touched him or her again, this time, a little keener than before.

_A man. _She thought.

And he was struggling, but Titania wouldn't let her, she's a mad cow with insatiable strength; struggling was futile. With that kind of strong struggling and shaped, hard something that felt (more like touches) like biceps, the prey was surely a man.

_Gray Fullbuster._

Sure enough, the ice mage panicked. He violently pushed the queen aside, but failed. Titania shoved him on the wall, cornering him in the process. She tried to widen her senses, saying it was the ice mage she had caught.

"Gray."

She untangled her blindfold, the lights blinding her. Sure it was Gray, annoyed that he was caught. Until another round of complains and 'boo-ing' of each other, they once again, turn off the lights.

Another round had begun.

He walked.

He crawled.

He patted his hands.

He cheated.

_He got annoyed._

He kicked out his clothes, searching angrily and vigorously in the four walls of the room.

5 minutes.

.

.

.

.

10 minutes.

.

.

.

.

23 minutes

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Had passed_.

It was an annoying, embarrassing, and alarming deal for him. He was a mage—damn it, and he cannot even grab someone to replace him as the 'it'. If he only knew what _really _was happening, then he wouldn't dare to even make an effort. The threesome went outside, over looking in the damp moonlight outside. It was only the two of them, both oblivious of what was happening.

Juvia Lockser made herself comfortable under an iron board, covering herself with a comforter she found. She did not dare to move an inch, though willing to, be the water mage would not risk her pride as a mage just for a little comfort she was longing to have. The 'it', on the other hand crawled to his knees and started patting the darkness. It came to his senses that the light sounds suppressed by the others were gone. _Did they settle somewhere? _He asked himself.

Expanding his chances and hope, he crawled again. This time, faster. It was not long until he grabbing, felt like it was something that feels feminine to his touch. Thinking it was Lucy, he expanded his exploration. His hands reached a cloth— a pair of leggings to be exact.

The young static ice maker was still exploring the newly found body, examining its texture.

Juvia Lockser squirmed at his touch, backing away yet she knew she had leaned on all the spaces available. He continued his exploration, now holding her narrow waist. She squirmed even more, pushing him away from her. She felt his breath tickled her sensitive neck.

Gray Fullbuster was now sure it was a girl he caught. But who can it be?

Erza? Nah, her waist would be wider, and more masculine.

Lucy? Not a soul. She will create a noise once her waist is caught.

He continued his little investigation, unaware that his hands were reaching somewhere it must not.

_Her breast. _

Juvia Lockser was startled, actually the second time someone touched her like that. And alas, the same person who did the first. She could not stand the meddling any longer and she, without a sound, tried to stand up, knocked herself with the iron board, and stumbled down to the ice maker's naked torso. Gray, know realizing who he was feeling before, was empty with thoughts, unable to respond with the situation he was in.

Something felt warm and soft in both of his torso and his mouth. It was an accidental, clichéd kiss that was always present in the novels she used to read, the soap operas she used to watch, the radio and music she used to listen to.

Her mind went blank.

It was dark.

All were vague.

It was only the two of them.

It was a thing to be sure of.

Resolves did not matter anymore.

She did not bother to control herself, she kissed him. Like in so many dreams of her.

**FIN.**

* * *

**There ya go. okay, I know there are some mistakes I unconsciously committed and soo sorry for that. I was just too busy these days. ANYWAYSSS! THIS CHAPPIE IS DEARLY DEDICATED TO ALL THIS STORY'S FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS, READERS AND REVIEWERS! THANKS A BUNCH GUYS, YOU MAKE ME MOTIVATED TO PUSH THIS STORY FURTHER! **

**TO SARAPYON, THIS STORY'S FIRST REVIEWER, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'VE BEEN READING THE REVIEWERS AND IT MADE ME MELT. MS SLICING CLAWS, DIS-APPEARING WRITER... WOW. GUYS THANK YOU. HOW CAN I REPAY YOU BY THE WAY?**

**:* **


	6. Curbs:1

Curbs

"_See I'm just too scared, to tell you the truth coz my heartbreak can't take anymore._

_Broken and bruised, longing for you_

_And I don't know what I'm waiting for…"_

_~Hot Chelle Rae and Demi Lovato: Why Don't you Love Me?_

By Divinecriticizer

Gray Fullbuster, a man cold as ice, sturdy and dependable, with quick reflexes and thinking strategies stupidly froze with the touch of Juvia Lockser. _With. Her. Lips._ He could not think of something, the ecstasy was too much that he can barely move and breathe. He wanted to just surrender, and kiss her deeper than she did.

_But he did not. _

He pushed her away, regretting his decisions instantly and wishing that her lips were into his again. He did not have the right to receive her kiss… _not until she smiles how she used to, until her bleeding stops, not until she loves her again. _But doing the pushing, he predicted that she will never throw herself again this way. Not to love him again, not to smile at him again. And not being able to say to her, one day, that he loves her.

_It became painful. _

Juvia allowed herself to be pushed, realizing a mistake and another mistake. She should've stayed strong to her resolve. The other was that Gray never loved her. She felt scandalous; a lady like her should not just throw herself to a man, and give away her first kiss like that. She had dignity to call, and it all just crumbled, together with her resolve.

_Now she was trying to build it over again. _

How she wished she never attended this sleepover. But it made everything clear: He never loved her, and she _will, must_ move along. She stood there, portraying an emotionless face, looking somewhere far that no one can see where. The threesome returned inside, stupor and shocked due to Gray's unexpected response. The lights were turned on, but everything was still silent.

Gray searched for his clothes, attempting to go outside to let his feelings subside. He then passed the door, strolling aimlessly in the carless street and drifted to his deep thoughts. He had an aggressive debate to himself, one side in regretting that he did not kiss her back and another saying he did the right thing. He wanted to believe that he did the right action, but his intuition was saying that he should've kissed her and let her know how much he loves her.

He wanted to choose the latter.

_But it was too late._

Re-entering Lucy's premises, he counted the heads that the ice mage saw. _One light blue, one pink, one scarlet and one blonde_. It dawned to him that the water mage was in the middle of preparing herself in another battle of seeing his face. A hypothesis came to his mind: _What if everything that happened was a plan? _This sleepover was too random and usually, sleepovers are done with the closest friends that one have.

The threesome's responses were too theatrical and the turns of events were too much to happen in real life. If this guess was correct, then what do they aim for?

_Confession._

The realization was dumped somewhere at the back of his head when the water mage re-entered the room. She was not speaking; her footsteps were uneven. Her face was unreadable. Lucy saw the pain beneath Juvia's blank face. All the regrets, the pain of rejection, everything.

But one thing that cannot be hidden was from her was longing. She cannot help but feel sorry for her. Not until she came of numerous ideas why Gray rejected her.

_Maybe his middle initial is gay?_ Nah, but it has the possibilities…

_Impotent? _You see him naked all day.

She didn't want to think of the worst reasons. That would mean everything was useless. That they tried to control everything of him. And controlling him was like forcing him to love a person knowing that he didn't care about her. And that will result for the other person to think it was all true, and she'll believe in all the lies… and those lies will eventually turn to a tragic truth. And they didn't like the thought.

"Hey, it's morn already." Erza suddenly chirped awkwardly. The atmosphere was too heavy so… to lighten up a little bit, she tried to make a gleeful comment that didn't exactly work out. Then it was silent again.

"I'm going to sleep!" Natsu said, lying down on his comfortable futon next to Gray's. Lucy followed, then Erza.

Then, it was all awkward again.

Juvia laid to her futon, aware that hers was next to Gray's. He turned the light off, and patting his way to his futon. He spotted an empty one, and recognized who was next to him.

_Juvia Lockser._

He cannot stand Natsu's monstrous snoring and the only thing he can do was to face Juvia who was facing the other side. And he did. He turned his face towards her, observing her linings in the soft darkness. She unconsciously turned her head and saw him looking softly at her. Her body didn't show any sign of excitement but to her surprise, she managed to lock her gaze to his eyes. And neither blinked.

Her eyes were cold, as if she did not feel any happiness in her life. And his chest pained a little, like a pinch of a thousand hands. She looked at the ceiling, straightening her position from sideward to frontal. He did the same thing, ready to open a conversation to the mage whom he loves.

"The game was hard, right?" he opened a stupid topic.

"Yes." It was like a rock hit him hard in the head.

"So, you got any missions?" there, another stupidity.

"None. Juvia needs to rest." Again, a rock hit his head.

"Hey," he stopped her from closing her eyes.

"…"

"I'm sorry." He blurted bluntly.

"For what, Gray-san?" she sounded so professional, so cold that the pain in his chest seemed to throb painfully against its cage.

"Stop lying."

She laughed a humorless one. "Juvia is not—"

"Then you should know what I am talking about." it provoked her.

"Juvia is the one who needs to apologize."

"…" without any response, she continued to explain. "Juvia was so shameful that she did not consider what Gray-san might think. For that, Juvia is so sorry."

She could not bear to look at him; she stiffly looked at the ceiling, waiting for his response that seemed to not come.

"S-so… Juvia needs to be treated badly by Gray-san now. He can ignore Juvia, name-call Juvia; Gray-san can even order her around or just ban her from being near Gray-san." She suggested, but still, there were no response to the ice-maker.

A hearty chuckle escaped from his lips.

"I should be the one saying sorry, you know." He finally said, looking intently at the face of the water mage. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you— I mean, it's not my intention to push you in the first place,—I-I mean… I never…" he stuttered stupidly, not really knowing what to say. He exhaled, collecting her cool demeanor, as he spoke again.

"I was just scared that you might…" he exhaled, finding the right words to say. "…you might get scared. I don't know what to and not to say you know." He tried to say those words casually, and he succeeded.

"Good night." He managed to utter. And they closed their eyes, waiting for the darkness to claim them and make them sleep.

~End of Part One


	7. Curbs: Realize

Realize

By Divinecriticizer

"_If you just realize what I just realize then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realize…"_

_~Colbie Caillat_

A light wandered in the closed eyelids of the ice mage. Then he realized, it was morning. He's senses lingered; someone was cooking.

Was it bacon?

Was it vegetable?

Or perhaps, egg?

He opened his eyes and saw how busy his comrades, cooking— burning things that were supposed to be edible. Erza was mixing fruits like strawberries and kiwi with her own version of cream that turned out to be… food, but not delicious. Lucy, was on the verge of balding because of Natsu's mastery of roasting things. Juvia, on the other hand was fixing their futon and was nearly finished.

Let's not forget about Happy.

He stood up, gone to the toilet and let it out.

They ate and talked about this and that…

And they left, like nothing happened.

Well, at least, tried to cover up the subject.

Fairy Tail: 9:30 AM

"Lyon! He's here!"

"Lamia Scale? Is there something wrong?"

"What brings him here?!"

A tall, handsome man wearing something that spelled flamboyance entered through the doors, his eyes obviously searching for two persons:

Makarov.

_Gray Fullbuster._

His slanted eyes became narrow, eyeing the other ice Mage with a mixture of arrogance and ease to see him doing so fine in the guild that overpowers his.

"Master wanted to give you this." he handed a letter to the guild master, eyeing everyone on the guild.

And he saw her.

His eyes widened.

The _other one_ narrowed.

She looked at him.

The _other one _looked at her.

They stared at each other.

The _other one_ left the halls.

To him:

_Her name..._

To her:

_Lyon... Gray-san's- again... Gray, again... when will Juvia stop?_

To the other:

"What the hell? Same magic, same teacher, same girl. It's all his, for all I care."

_Damn, why her?_

**Magnolia: Around the city, 11:45**

Juvia Lockser strolled her way in accomplishing little missions such as doing the grocery shopping. She walked with little steps, completely preoccupied with the groceries and something else.

_Gray._

Gray, Gray, Gray. This is stupid. This is a stupid obsession for someone so... Somehow, she can't bring herself to find the right word. And when she does, she knows she cannot say it.

_This needs to stop._

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to the connection of the hand that offered her help.

"Lyon-san."

"You know my name, but I haven't got yours."

"Ah! J-Juvia!" she stammered and bowed, causing for the groceries to stumble in the ground.

They stared at each other for a second, and laughed their butts off for being stupid.

"Juvia, do you mind if you tour me in Magnolia? I want to know what's in here." he asked, picking up the tomatoes that rolled over due to the water mage's stupidity.

Thinking that it might distract her from thinking about him, she agreed to accompany him while drawing circles in the entirety of Magnolia.

And there they were, laughing as happy as they could.

Juvia fixed her hair in a messy side knot; not the usual thing to see about her, to be so happy like she forgot everything.

She forgot about _him._

And he looked at how she forgot about him, his entire existence.

_Gray Fullbuster._

"She's mine, damn it. And I'll just make her know about that."

***** AUTHOR'S NOTES: That's it for its second half. If you're still confused, the 'other one' refers to Gray, and the 'him' is to Lyon. Try guessing the 'her'. Just as I said, ****I'LL UPDATE! **** IT'S NOT JUST ON THE DAILY BASIS. **

**OH YEP! BEFORE I FORGOT, THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWERS AND THE READERS AND THE SUBSCRIBERS AND THE… LOT. THANK YOU FOR NOT LEAVING MY FIC. I PROMISE, I WON'T LEAVE YOU. PROMISE!**

**:***


	8. My Possession

**My Possession**

By Divinecriticizer

"_If I have my way, I'd spend everyday right by your side… and if I could stop time, believe I'll try for you and I…_

_Coz each moment you're gone, is a moment too long in my life… _

_So stay right here, right now."_

_~Without you by My Darkest Days._

The day for the static ice maker was too long to bear. He slept, lazed around, wandered around the town, picked fights but still, it never made his day any faster.

The opposite went to Juvia.

She came humming to the guild's door, obviously happy that she managed to let herself loose from all those things that happened.

_Those things._

_His things._

Like nothing happened.

"Oh, Juvia! You look happy!" Levy noticed, and went on, "So… how was your date?" she nudged, whispering the last sentenced she uttered. "D-date?" the water mage stupidly replied, blinking as she recalled her past hours of her day.

A date? Seriously?

With who?

"Lyon-sama?! Juvia had a date with Lyon-sama?!" she exclaimed, being so 'Maria Clara' she was.

And the worst thing that happened: Everyone was looking at her. Like a criminal.

"You shouldn't say that out loud, Juvia-chan. Someone might have the guts to kill if you do," The Weekly Sorcerer's usual cover model butted in, handing a familiar glass of lemonade to the bluenettes.

"K-kill? Who will?"

The two just smiled at how clueless she can be.

And Gray Fullbuster was about to order a caramel bun.

"Well? How was you _date_?" Mira pressed, stealing a quick glance at how Gray's slanty eyes twitched, with that word.

And he paused to his tracks.

"W-well…" the water mage fidgeted, uncomfortable of the heavy pressure pressed on her. "Lyon-sama was…"

_Sama? SAMA? So you adore him already that you're fidgeting when you mention his name?_

"Lyon-sama was…" she shook her head, sign that she protested on the construction of the sentence. " Lyon-sama was just asking for a tour! There was no way it was a date!" she said, half screaming.

"Oh…" Mira crossed her arms, "But someone saw that you were really enjoying yourself, and you looked like a couple on a date," she glanced at Gray, "right, Gray?" His face was unreadable, almost blank.

"Yep, like a married couple in their first day of honey moon."

And he continued to eat, without even looking at her.

_Right. Gray-sama doesn't care. What was I expecting?_

"Yes, like a married couple. Maybe too, in the future."

"Yeah, stay that way. At least I'm free from being stalked, it's creepy."

"Juvia will; Gray-san doesn't need to tell me that."

"Ah, Mira. Later."

And he left, just like that, for countless times.

Gray-sama didn't even finish his caramel bun.

"J-Juvia, Gray was just—"

_Drop._

"It doesn't matter, really!" and she laughed, like the actresses who owned a lot of awards. "Juvia's day is now officially OVER. Juvia will now retire in her home!" she said, smiling, preparing herself to go.

"Juvia," Mira called, "Why don't you go take some of this? It's of course in you!" she handed her the familiar caramel bun, putting it on her pocket or whatever that can carry things.

And she walked home, not carrying any umbrella today.

_Drop. Drop. Drop._

_Pour._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_I guess, I really don't stand a chance..._

**Gray's Home**

He laid on his bed.

_"Yes, like a married couple. Maybe too, in the future."_

_"Maybe too, in the future..."_

He rolled over, "I guess, she planned out everything huh? Now what do I play then?"

And he fell asleep, with a bitter thought and another question:

_How do I win her again?_

**Fin.**

**Now, that's that. Haha. You know, we are in the modern world where Internet is crappy aye? Haha. I should've posted this ages ago if only the Internet was not that crappy, really. **

**Hope you guys understand. You are loved!**

**PS: MY MOST LOVED AUTHOR, ****dark angelic kitty (DAK)**** cannot update! (. booo…) in her deviant, she announced it. dang, I'm waiting for 3 years… I really like her SASUSAKU thing. If only she'd write about RIKUOxTSURARA. ****. check her out, she's really good. **


End file.
